Yumi Kiba (The Magic Knight)
Yumi Kiba is a female protagonist in The Magic Knight. She is the first adoptive daughter of the former Paladin, Naomi Shirogane, who soon trained her to become a Knight before her death. Yumi is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and she became known as the school's princess becoming adored by the male students as opposed to her twin brother, Yuuto Kiba who is adored by female students. Amongst the Chivalric Order, Yumi is ranked as an Arch Knight and was soon reincarnated as an Angel by Lancelot through the use of one of the Brave Saints, her ranking among them being "Ace of Hearts". Appearance Yumi is a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair (that she sometimes keeps tied during combat using a black ribbon), gray eyes and a mole under her left eye. She has also been noted as having an impressive bust. During her trainee days, Yumi would normally wear the necessary equipment as a Knight-in-Training. During assignments, she would normally wear a modified black female school blazer for students with a sword/shield knitted on her breast pocket, a white colored dress shirt, with a black skirt and shoes. Once she transferred to Kuoh Academy as a second-year, Yumi wears the academies' female uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, a black ribbon, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes worn over white crew-length socks. After the summer break, as combat attire, Yumi wears a white Tashio-style sleeveless kimono that stops at her thighs with a black obi wrapped around her waist, black shorts worn under them, long black leather arm guards that stops at her forearms, and long black leather boots; she also keeps her hair tied using a ribbon so that it won't get in the way during a fight. Following her Angelization by Lancelot, she wears a red "A" printed on her right hand, symbolizing her position as Lance's Ace. Yumi also gained a pair of white Angel wings and halo. Personality Yumi is a polite and caring individual, which was at first directed towards those younger children who grew up in the same orphanage as herself. Like her adoptive mother, Yumi showed an interest in kenjutsu as a child. Being adopted and trained by Noami, she grew to respect her as a mother and teacher. As a Knightess of the Chivalric Order, Yumi follows the code of honor that a knight should continue to maintain. Upon meeting Jeanne, who refused to connect with anyone else after her family and old friends were killed and her hometown was burned by stray devils; Yumi has proven to be very stubborn with a never give up attitude as shown as she continued to make attempts at establishing a bond with her. Once she finally succeeded forming a sisterly bond with Jeanne, the two of them trained with one another daily in order to develop their skills and grow. Despite their strong bond, they would get into arguments with each whenever concerned anything that the other had wanted; most of the time with it concerned Lancelot. Among of everyone else in the Chivalric Order, Yumi was the most distraught by her death more than anyone else; this also caused her to lash out at anyone who smeared the memory of her mother/mentor. Yumi also seems to enjoy teasing those close to her, mainly towards both Lancelot and towards her brother, Kiba who she assumes is the oldest. History Known as Mariah at birth, Yumi was raised in the Chivalric Order since she was a baby after being brought there by her birth father, while Kiba was taken to the Church by their mother. As she grew up Yumi practiced with a sword on her own so that she could become a Knightess of the Order. A female Paladin, by the name of Naomi, raised her as her own along with Jeanne as her very own. At the age of seven, she met up with Lancelot along with Jeanne and developed a crush on him. Powers & Abilities Natural-Born Holy Sword Wielder: Yumi is a natural-born holy sword wielder, unlike her brother, as such she is able to wield holy swords such as Durandal without any artificial means. Aura: ''' Due to her physical conditioning and training in the Chivalric Order since a young age, Yumi learned how to tap into her own aura. She can wrap herself in an aura increasing her offense, defense, and speed. Her aura is a sky blue color. '''Light-Based Weapons: As an Angel, Yumi is capable of creating light-based weapons with ease. Master Swordswoman: Yumi is an immensely skilled swordswoman, mainly as a result of her natural talent and a result of her training with Naomi Shirogane, a renowned sword master. She can wield swords (mainly katanas) with such finesse and grace that it earned herself the title of Sword Princess, as such, Yumi can slice through the barriers of Magicians and Witches using precise slashes. Precise Ki Control: Among the Knights of the Chivalric Order, Yumi is a user of ki. She has proven to be capable of manipulating her flow of ki to strengthen her physical and internal body, as shown when she has enhanced her eyesight and hearing to spy on Lancelot when he was on a date with Sona. Yumi has far greater control of her ki that is higher than that of Lancelot to the point where she could mimic the famed techniques of Naomi. Perceptive Combatant: Yumi has proven to be highly perceptive in combat being able to figure out the workings of her mother's most famous techniques. Immense Speed: Yumi has high-levels of speed that is commonly referred to as God-Speed. ''She can match her twin brother, a Reincarnated Devil whose mastered his speed-trait as a Knight; and to the point where Yumi can create an afterimage of herself. '''Flight: '''Being an Angel, Yumi can fly using her wings. Equipment '''Masamune: '''Her main weapon of choice. Yumi has inherited her adoptive mother's holy sword that takes the form of a katana kept in a white scabbard. It was forged by the Legendary Blacksmith, Gorō Nyūdō Masamune in order to match the Demon Sword, Muramasa, which contained nothing but madness. This is the second holy sword not made by God of the Bible and is capable of firing a slicing wind from its blade and can injure those only filled with evil intent. Trivia *Yumi's birthday is on May 30 *Yumi's given name means "Bow" in Japanese. * Yumi's combat clothes are based on Sakura Saber from ''Fate/Grand Order. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Angels Category:Chivalric Order Category:Lancelot's Brave Saints